


Hacker Meets Runaway

by Newagenewbarricade



Category: Criminal Case (Video Game)
Genre: Female Player Character(Criminal Case), Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Somewhat, Trans!Elliot, text fic, the other characters in save the world are mentioned but this is an elliot centric fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: When Elliot heard about the teenage boy Carmen and the Corporal ran into in the Sahara he was intrigued. He had no idea how meeting Benjamin would change his life forever.





	Hacker Meets Runaway

      Elliot had heard about the teenage boy Evvie and Carmen had run into in the Sahara. It wasn’t exactly easy to keep things a secret from The Bureau’s greatest hacker. When Evvie came into his little lair with something for him to analyze he was secretly pumped. She handed him a photo she’d pieced together,

      “You ever find photos that _haven’t_ been torn up?” He asked.

      “The ones people tear up are always more interesting kiddo.” She said as she exited, finger-gunning away. It wasn’t often that Elliot used ‘finger-gun’ in his vocabulary much less as a verb but Corporal Evvie was just that kind of woman. With his coworker gone Elliot turned his attention to the photograph. The boy was around his age, he had messy brown hair and a really nasty sunburn. Elliot was no photographer but he could tell from the angle that the teenager took the photo that he was trying to obscure the background, this paired with the “amusement park” sign made Elliot smile. The boy in the picture was clearly trying to trick someone into thinking he was somewhere far different from the Sahara.

      Elliot had heard Evvie mention the boy’s name before so he decided to look him up. He had a friendnet that seemed fairly inactive after he posted a status saying he was “seeing the world”. He was British and was a London native although his statuses implied he didn’t care much for the city. Elliot scrolled through the boy’s pictures. He was an only child from what he could see, lots of family photos where he looked like he’d rather be somewhere else. Elliot could relate to that. He found one picture that caught his attention. It was clearly taken by someone else. Benjamin was in a black muscle tank, ripped skinny jeans. He had dark eyeliner on and a fake lip ring. “Concert is gonna be wild! Can’t wait!” The caption read. Elliot smiled, this guy seemed so cool. He was glad Benjamin wasn’t the killer, he hoped he got a chance to talk to this guy one day, he seemed wild.

      When Evvie and Carmen came in to hear his report Carmen mentioned talking to Benjamin again,

      “You’re going to talk to him? Can I come with you please, he seems so cool!”

      “Absolutely not, you two meeting sounds like one of the worst ideas I’ve ever heard.” Carmen said.

      “Maybe next time Elliot.” Evvie said.

      “Ugh you two never let me have any fun.”

      “It’s in our job description actually: Rule seven subsection a, Elliot is not allowed to have fun under your watch.” Evvie said.

      “Whatever.” Elliot said, losing interest in the conversation when it became clear he wasn’t going to get to meet Benjamin.  
  


      Elliot had figured he wouldn’t hear about the British runaway again. This made the Hamza Boussefi case all the more surprising when he heard Evvie talking to Carmen about the boy again.

     “I don’t want to think about it, but I’ve also seen kids a lot younger than him become killers.” Evvie said in that haunted tone she used when she talked about Grimsborough.

      “We need more evidence either way.” Carmen said.

     Elliot looked up Benjamin on Buzzer, he knew the killer had posted that picture. Elliot suppressed the wave of nausea that came over him as he thought of the image of Hamza’s head blown off. There was so much blood, Elliot stopped typing as his hands shook. Once he’d calmed himself down he went back to his cybersleuthing. Benjamin’s Buzzer was largely selfies and tweets of a revolutionary tone. Elliot knew Evvie and Carmen had their doubts but Elliot didn’t think Benjamin was a killer. He might not have understood the entirety of the situation under Sultan Mahmoud but he was clearly a fan of Hamza, why would he kill him?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I care way too much about these games. Elliot is my actual son I adopted him legally. I'm on tumblr @alinnsurana feel free to talk to me over there. Comments and Kudos always welcome and all that jazz. Also apologies in advance because I know these chapter titles are going to be very bad.


End file.
